The present invention relates generally to the art of surgical gowns and the like folded for aseptic donning. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved folded surgical gown, as well as improved apparatus and methodology for producing same.
Generally, surgeons and other medical professionals will wear an overgarment during operating procedures both to enhance the sterile condition in the operating room and to protect the underclothes of the wearer. The overgarment is typically configured as a gown having a main body portion to which respective sleeves are attached. According to modern practice, the gowns are often made from a breathable nonwoven barrier material and are intended to be disposable.
Surgical gowns of this type are often packaged and presented to the wearer in a "book-fold" arrangement. In such an arrangement, exterior surfaces of the gown are contained largely inside the folded garment. Hand pockets are located on each side of the folded garment for receipt of the wearer's respective hands. As the hands are lifted up and out, the gown will unfold and fall into place on the wearer's body.
A known process for producing a folded surgical gown having a book-fold arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,569 to Rotanz et al. According to this technique, the gown is folded upward a plurality of times and the sleeves are folded in half. Final folds are made by folding the gown inward a number of times until the gown resembles the shape of a book. Hand pockets are formed on opposite sides of the gown to enable aseptic donning in the manner described above.
While the technique shown in Rotanz is effective at producing a folded surgical gown for aseptic donning, it is not without disadvantages. Notably, the fold sequence is difficult to replicate on automated equipment. As a result, manual labor, with its inherent costs and other inefficiencies, has generally been used to produce the folded garment.